jingofandomcom-20200214-history
Linguine (Supersonic72)
Supersonic72 '''(also known on Wikia as '''Typhosion X, or Linguine/'Bowl of Linguine' on various media)' '''is a Sploder member and the creator of the Jingo series. He's also known for creating the Puzzle Guy series and Sploder Brawlers games. His former Sploder account was '''x123lt', where he created the original Puzzle Guy games. He is also a member of the Sploder Series Team, and he often collaborates with the other members. Projects Games Comics * Sploder Series Shorts (only 1 entry released) (2019) * Jingo Beyond (2019) Other * The SploderianRich Show (collaborated on certain episodes) History Classic Era - x123lt (2011 - 2014) Beginning as x123lt in 2011, Linguine made dozens of games on Sploder (usually fangames, which were common for the site), though each of these were relatively low in quality due to his lack of experience in game making. Among these was his first game ever: The Guy who Saved the World, which garnered two sequels along with a spinoff (The Gal who Saved the World), and were made in Sploder's Platformer game Creator. Similarly, a game titled PRISM was also made in the Platformer Creator and recieved two sequels. All of these games went mostly unplayed on the site and were privated years afterwards, though way later during the Modern Era some of these games were made public again (the TGwStW and Prism games, along with the Pokémon Tower and Pokémon Tower DX fangames, the two-parter Dark Limbo of Time game, and the first Zeon game were all released to the public again in 2018). It wasn't until the Puzzle Guy series that x123lt seriously delved into game creating on Sploder, marking the Physics Puzzle Game Maker as his specialty from here on out. Afterwards, a new Zeon game was also produced, acting as the final game released under the x123lt account, before Linguine moved onto his idle Supersonic72 account that he had created for sometime now in 2014. Renaissance Era - Supersonic72 (2014 - 2015) Now with a new name and more experience under his belt, "Supersonic72" was ready to make what was then considered bigger and better games. It was here that The Adventures of Jingo was created, kickstarting the Jingo series and becoming Linguine's most well known and regarded work. Then, a standalone game (MicroBoy), and a series of crossover games (Sploder Brawlers), were produced. Briefly, Linguine dabbled in fangames again with some Five Nights at Freddy's games, which recieved an enormous amount of views on the site. Puzzle Guy was also rebooted under the Supersonic72 account (beginning with the soft reboot Puzzle Guy 3.5, then the hard reboot Puzzle Guy Recoded), and was subject to a much higher quality standard than before (for Linguine's and Sploder's standards, anyway). Other projects included the standalone game, Gravity, and a sequel to The Adventures of Jingo, further developing the universe. Additionally, "remasterings" (updated re-releases) of The Adventures of Jingo, Jingo 2, and Gravity (Jingo Plus, Jingo 2 Remastered, and Gravity Remastered) would later come out during this period; improving, adding and changing the original releases. A remake of Puzzle Guy 2 (Puzzle Guy 2 Recoded) was also developed and released. These efforts would eventually all culminate and tie into Linguine's latest and most worked on Sploder game project: the third main installment in the Jingo series, Jingo Legends. Modern Era - Supersonic72/Linguine (2016 - Present) Reception Overall, he is best known for his Jingo series of games, which have received mostly positive reception, Jingo Legends being the most popular. Likewise, the Puzzle Guy series is mostly positively viewed, though considerably less known than the Jingo series. His most popular Sploder game is his "Five Nights at Freddys" fangame. He would later go on to make more Five Nights fangames (his "Fnaf Bite of 87" series) that too were popular, only to later private those, feeling he had too many. His first "Five Nights at Freddys" was still kept public, however. On October 27th 2017, a compilation game of the privated Five Nights games was published: "Five Nights 1987: Complete Edition." This compilation fell under most users' radars though, barely being noticed, likely due to Five Nights at Freddy's not trending as much at the time and Sploder.com's activity becoming smaller at the time of release. A crossover game featuring Jingo and other Sploder characters, titled Sploder Brawlers, recieved sizable attention overtime. The sequel Sploder Brawlers Melee received noticeably less attention among Sploder's community, though it recieved an overall better critical reception. These games debuted Zega the Shadow Tigzon, who was designed and conceptualized by Supersonic72 to be a supernatural clone of Mangamixer's Tigzon character. Zega's popularity ended up growing among some of Sploder's community after officially being adopted into the Tigzon series by Mangamixer. In this way, the character Zega transcended the Sploder Brawlers games. The Christmas Mystery, MicroBoy, Pokémon Tower, the TGwStW series, the Prism series, and the Zeon series are not very well known and do not have much of a reception. Though, these games are lower in quality anyway. History as a character Category:Sploder Series Team Category:Developers